


Never 'Feeling Well'

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Series: AH OT6 Insecurities [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cutting, Insecurities, Multi, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loves his boys. He just doesn't take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never 'Feeling Well'

  "Yeah I think I'll just sit out today,  I'm not feeling well." Ray said, barely looking up from his DS. Michael furrowed his eyebrows and felt his forehead. "It's a stomach thing." He defended quickly.  

  "We can take care of you-" Jack began to offer.

  Ray cut him off with a loud, "No!" Making the room silent and he pulled away from Gavin trying to hold his wrists. "I-I don't want you to catch it." He blushed at the five pairs of eyes on him. 

  "Just give us a call if you need us, then." Ryan gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile. Ray nodded, shutting the door behind them, leaning against it and sighing. He wandered over to the bathroom, shutting that door behind him. He found the glasses case he kept the razorblades in. 

  He sat Indian Style in the shower, opting for easy clean up. He first cut into his left wrist and then his right, holding them over the drain. He felt fine untilh he began to get dizzy. He blinked heavily, grabbing two big band aids. He took off his shirt, turning the faucet on, washing the red down the drain. 

  He didn't hear the front door open again, only hearing the drumming of the water on his head. "Hey, Love, taking a show-" Gavin opened the curtain making Ray snap his head up. They stared at eachother until Ray sat up more.

  "I can explain." He started, shutting off the water. Gavin took off back down the stairs and called out the door.

  "Geoff! Ryan! Jack! Micoo!" Was all Ray heard and he started to panic. ' _Fucking Shit. Oh Fuck fuck fuck._ ' He shut the door to the bathroom, ducking into the closet. His breathing was heavy and he tried not to shake so much when he heard the stomping in the stairs. 

  "Ray?" Geoff called through the house. He didn't know why he decided to hide but he didn't want to push his problems on them. "Ray, we aren't mad if that's what you think." He still stayed quiet, looking through the slits of the door and seeing the door open. Ryan and Michael stepped in, looking around for their youngest boyfriend.

  "Ray you motherfucker, we're worried." Michael stopped in front of the closer and opened it. Ray let a few tears escape, pressing himself into the back wall and holding his knees to his chest. "Found him." He said, making the others surround him. 

  "I'm sorry." He let out before a sob took over. Ryan leaned in and pulled him to a stand. Ray was enveloped in five pairs of arms. "No. I can't." He pulled away slamming himself back to the closet.

  "Ray, let us help." Ryan held his hand out and kept his hands tucked behind his back. He sniffled, shaking his head, pushing past the group. "Why not?" Ryan grabbed his arm.

  Ray yelped and pulled away. " _Maybe I fucking like it_." He snapped, immediately regretting it after the widened eyes. 'YOLO right?' He turned to Gavin, "And maybe you ruined it." Hurt flashed into the brit's eyes. 

  "X-Ray, I just care about you. It's not healthy." He reached out, tucking a stand of hair behind Ray's ear. Ray looked away.

  "It makes me feel better." He mumbled, sitting on the bed. "I just... I can't stop." He leaned on Ryan when he sat next to him. "Am I sick?" His voice shook.

  "No, you just need some help." He whispered.

  "Did I hurt Gavin's feelings?" 

   "I think just a little."

   Ray put his arms out and Gavin tucked himself in. "I'm sorry, Gav. It was the heat of the moment." He whispered.

  "Thank you, Love. I just don't want to see you hurt." They felt everyone crowd around, Geoff taking his wrist and Jack was rubbing his back. Ray kept his face buried in Gavin's neck, hearing a collection of gasps when the band-aids were removed. 

  "Jesus, Ray." Michael and Jack mumbled at the same time.

  "I know I know, I look like shit." He laughed nervously. 

  "Well we have to keep a close eye on our little buddy." Geoff began wrapping his wrists, and Ray smiled.

  Good thing _someone_ actually cared what he was doing. Because he sure didn't.


End file.
